Forum:Vorlage NKZ, Spiegeluniversums, etc...
→ Fortsetzung der Diskussion aus Vorlage Diskussion:Realworld#Design. Es geht um die Einführung von Vorlagen für die NKZ, bzw das Spiegeluniversum und andere multiple Realitäten, wie die MA/en es tut. Zur erinnerung: Pflaumes Vorschlag für verschiedene Vorlagen lautete damals wie folgt: * REALWORLD-ARTIKEL (aus Produktionssicht geschrieben) ** EPISODEN-ARTIKEL (sowohl aus Produktions-, als auch aus InUniverse-Sicht geschrieben) * InUNIVERSE-ARTIKEL (aus Sicht des Star-Trek-Universums geschrieben) ** SPIEGELUNIVERSUM (aus Sicht des Spiegeluniversums geschrieben) ** NARADA-KELVIN-ZEITLINIE (aus der Sicht der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie geschrieben) ** NEUE ZEITLINIE (aus Sicht der Neuen Zeitlinie geschrieben) ** MULTIPLE REALITÄTEN (beinhaltet Informationen aus verschiedenen alternativen Zeitlinien)'' Fortsetzung der Diskussion: Wie hier schonmal angesprochen, würde ich diese Diskussion gerne wiederbeleben. Ich finde die Idee gerade im Hinblick auf einen neuen Kinofilm und somit nochmehr Artikel für die NKZ wirklich gut. Da sich durch die Vorlage der POV des Artikel ändern würde, könnte man auf umständliche Formuliereungen und Klammerzusätze in den Artikeln der NKZ verzichten. Ich finde die Idee eigentlich unschlagbar, wenn man keine der Zeitlinien bevorzugen möchte, da bei Formulierungen wie in einer alternativen Zeitlinie ja immer ein wenig mitschwingt, dass wir die bekannte Zeitlinie bevorzugen. Ich fürchte, dass man für solche Vorlagen die Stylesheets ändern müsste, oder? Vielleicht könnte sich das mal jemand ansehen, der die Berechtigung hat die zu ändern. Mein Vorschlag war ja die Vorlage vielleicht ähnlich wie die Realworldvorlage zu gestalten, die Version der MA/en fand hier ja nicht so einen großen Anklang.--Joe-le 18:49, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich mit der Idee von verschiedenen POVs wirklich anfreunden kann. Mit unserem gegenwärtigen POV tun wir so, als wären wir eine Enzyklopädie im Star-Trek-Universum. Tun wir dann so, als wären wir drei (oder noch mehr) Enzyklopädien gleichzeitig?--Bravomike 21:12, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja im Moment sind wir ja immerhin schon zwei Enzyklopädien, nämlich eine In-Universe-'' und eine ''Realworld-Enzyklopädie. Die Vorlagen würden ja am Stil des Artikels nichts großartig ändern, wenn man sich mal NKZ- oder Spiegeluniversumsartikel ansieht, dann ist der POV dort oftmals ja eh schon verschoben. Man könnte sich dadurch eben nur komplizierte Einleitungssätze und häßliche Klammerzusätze, wie zum Beispiel bei Keenser ersparen. Es hätte außerdem den Vorteil, dass der Leser sofort weiß, wo er sich gerade befindet (Spiegeluniversum, NKZ, meinetwegen auch alternative andere Zeitlinien). Weiter würde das von Mark McWire angesprochene Problem der Klammerzusätze für alle Artikel der NKZ erledigen (auch wenn es vlt. kein richitges Problem ist, sondern nur ein stilistisches ;-) ). Es gibt bestimmt noch einen Haufen mehr Vorteile, wobei mir auf Anhieb jetzt keine Nachteile einfallen. Ob man deswegen nun tut, als ob man drei oder mehr Enzyklopädien in einem ist, sei mal dahingestellt. Ich denke nur es erleichtert das Hantieren mit den Unterschiedlichen Realitäten, bzw. Zeitlinien.--Joe-le 12:52, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Was ändern die Vorlagen an der Verwendung der Lemmazusätze? Das verstehe ich nicht. :Was aber den POV angeht, so wird dadurch meiner Meinung nach eher einiges komplizierter, weil man den ja ständig wechseln müsste. Ich bin nicht dagegen, die Vorlagen zu benutzen, ich finde die gut. Ich würde nur damit keinen POV-Wechsel verbinden, sondern immer den gleichen POV behalten wollen.--Bravomike 21:03, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nun, so wie ich mach MarkMcWire verstanden hatte, wollte er mit dieser Diskussion erreichen, dass alle NKZ-Artikel eine Klammerzusatz im Lemma bekommen sollten, wofür er heftig gescholten wurde. Sein Argument war ja, dass man bei einem NKZ-Artikel ohne Klammerzusatz sonst fälschlicherweise auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass dieser Charakter/Gegenstand auch in der Normalzeitlinie existiert, was ja nicht zwangsläufig der Fall sein muss. Durch die Vorlage wäre dieses Problem meiner Meinung nach erledigt, da sie den ganzen Artikel ausschliesslich der NKZ zuordnen würde und somit keine Spekulationen aufkommen können. Solche Artikel müssten dann natürlich getrennt werden. Ich denke wir greifen damit nur einer Entwicklung vor, die sowieso zwangsläufig auf uns zukommen wird. In Star Trek haben uns die Produzenten ja noch den zweifelhaften Gefallen getan, die neue Zeitlinie in Teilen mit der uns bisher bekannten zu verbinden. Ich denke, solch übergreifende Handlungsstränge dürften sich mit dem nächsten Film jedoch erledigt haben. Mal rein theoretisch angenommen, es folgen weitere Filme der neuen Zeitlinie (bei einem gewissen finanziellem Erfolg ja nicht auszuschliessen), stehen wir vor dem Problem, dass immer neue und neue Begriffe aufkommen, die ausschliesslich in der NKZ existieren. Warum nicht eindeutig trennen, was nach dem Willen der neuen Produzenten sowieso nicht mehr zusammengehört? Zum Thema POV: Da einzige was sich ändern würde wäre doch eh nur der Einleitungssatz In einer alternativen Zeitlinie ist..., bzw der Verzicht dieser etwas Umständlichen Rahmen um eine Textteil, wie bei Keenser angesprochen.--Joe-le 22:02, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke, wenn es hier um so etwas Gewichtiges wie das Einführen von neuen POVs geht, dann sollten wir das besser im Zehn Vorne diskutieren, statt hier. Ich selbst bin mir in meiner Meinung noch nicht sehr sicher und würde mir mehr Beteiligung wünschen.--Bravomike 06:39, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Absolut richtig. Habs daher mal verschoben. Mich wundert es ein wenig, dass die Beteiligung so gering ist, schließlich hatte diese Diskussion ja mal einige Anhänger.--Joe-le 09:53, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, ich geben nur zwei Dinge zu bedenken: ::# Müssen wir dann für alles in der neuen Zeitlinie einen eigenen Artikel anlegen, auch wenn es nur um die Kleinigkeit eines bestimmten Werkzeuges oder Namen geht. So müsste ggf. Jonathan Archer dann auch einen NKZ Artikel bekommen, da er dort namentlich kurz erwähnt wird. ::# Wie machen wir dies den ganzen neuen und IP-Usern klar. Ich sehe schon, wie die ganzen User kommen und dann für Artikel, die ausschließlich in der NKZ vorkommen (z.B. Keenser) einen neuen Artikel ohne NKZ anlegen, da sie den ursprünglichen Artikel nicht finden. Er wird ja nur in der NKZ genannt und in keiner anderen Serie. Also dürfte auch nur der "Keenser (NKZ)"-Artikel erstellt werden.--Tobi72 12:19, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Gerade Tobis erster Punkt ist, finde ich, sehr wichtig. Es geht hier auch darum, dass man sonst als Leser ständig zwischen verschiedenen POVs hin und her springt. Wir müssten also für alle Dinge, die im Spiegeluniversum oder einer alternativen Zeitlinie erwähnt werden, immer einen eigenen Artikel anlegen, damit man sich quasi nur in einem Raum von Artikeln bewegt, die alle den selben POV haben. :Eine ganz andere Frage ist es, wir wirklich die alternativen POVs übernehmen wollen. Man müsste sich dann ja, zum Beispiel im Spiegeluniversum, entsprechend genau umgekehrt positionieren. Das ist sicherlich leicht machbar, aber ich finde das, selbst mit einem solchen Hinweisschild, potentiell verwirrend. :Und was Tobis zweiten Punkt angeht, der auch oben bei Joe-le teilweise mitschwang: Ich bin, das habe ich hier recht deutlich gemacht, absolut gegen eine inhaltliche Determination von Lemmata. Soll heißen: Ich will auf gar keinen Fall einen Artikel „Keenser (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie)“, wenn es nicht unter Keenser bereits einen Artikel (oder eine Begriffsklärung) gibt, der (die) das Lemma belegen.--Bravomike 12:57, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::In sofern müsste man um konsequent zu sein für jede Realität einen eigenen Namensraum erstellen Und dann an Stelle der Klammern hinter dem Artikel z.B. an Statt "James Tiberius Kirk (NKZ)" "NKZ:James Tiberius Kirk" erstellen und das gleiche für "Spiegeluniversum:James Tiberius Kirk" und "OZL:James Tiberius Kirk" für die Original Zeitlinie oder so ähnlich. Nur so kann der Point of View klar getrennt werden. Das wird ziemlich unübersichtlich, hat aber den Vorteil, dass man den normalen Namensraum für alle Artikel wie Begriffsklärungen hat. Aber so hilfreich ist das auch nicht. Vor allem macht das Konzept alle Artikel mit (NKZ) und (Spiegeluniversum) zu kennzeichnen nur dann wirklich sinn, wenn wir das Gleiche für alle Artikel (auch die in der ursprümglichen Zeitlinie) verwirklichen.--Tobi72 14:45, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Mit dem Designvorschlag sollte nur das übernommen werden, was in der MA/en längst praktiziert wird: Es soll dem Leser helfen sich sofort auf einem Blick zurechtzufinden - nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Auswirkungen auf die Benennung von Artikeln - die, und da stimme ich bravomike zu, keinen inhaltlichen Zweck erfüllen, sondern lediglich zur Abgrenzung dienen - hat dieses Hinweisschildchen nicht. So gibt es immer noch einen Jonathan Archer (mirror) in der MA/en, trotz Mirror-Hinweisschild. Um beim Beispiel zu bleiben: das Hinweisschild zu Jonathan Archer lautet übrigens "Multiple realities", da der Artikel auch Informationen zum Archer aus alternativen Realitäten enthält. Was bedeutet: wir müssen eben nicht jede Kleinigkeit aus einem Artikel rausholen und für jede Zeitlinie/Realität einen eigenen Artikel erstellen, sondern können einfach den MULTIPLE REALITÄTEN (beinhaltet Informationen aus verschiedenen alternativen Zeitlinien)-Hinweis setzen. Im Prinzip bleibt alles so, wie es derzeit ist. Nur das ein Artikel eben ein kleines Hinweisschildchen bekommt, damit der Leser sofort weiß, wo er sich befindet und was der Artikel (im Groben) beinhaltet. Allerdings muss ich hier einen Punkt aufgreifen, den bravomike ins Spiel gebracht hat: Der POV - und das ist für InUniverse-Artikel schlicht und ergreifend die normale Zeitlinie/Realität (alles andere ist dem unterzuordnen) - muss unangetastet bleiben. Beispiel: Auch wenn wir über den Artikel zu Jonathan Archer (Spiegeluniversum) einen SPIEGELUNIVERSUM-Hinweis setzen, so sollte doch im Text der allgemeingültige POV gelten - nach dem Motto: Das ist der Archer aus dem Spiegeluniversum. Da macht die MA/en m.E. einen Fehler, der wie bravomike schrieb, u.U. zu Verwirrung führen kann: Im englischen Mirror-Archer-Artikel wird praktisch aus der Sicht des Spiegeluniversums erzählt, genauso wie im Artikel James T. Kirk (alternate reality) aus der Sicht der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie erzählt wird. Wobei dies aber nicht mal konsequenterweise durchgezogen wird. Der englische Keenser-Artikel bspw. ist unserem nicht unähnlich, dort wird im Text die alternative Zeitlinie erwähnt (obwohl der Artikel mit dem "New Split"-Hinweis gekennzeichnet ist). Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Nach meinem Vorschlag sollte der Einsatz dieser Hinweisschildchen keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die bisherige Vorgehensweise bei der Benennung oder Erstellung eines Artikels haben, sie sollen lediglich dem Leser dabei helfen, sich zu orientieren und sich in unserer Datenbank zurechtzufinden. --Pflaume 17:59, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Genau meine Meinung, ich stimme Pflaume uneingeschränkt und in allen Punkten zu.--Bravomike 20:54, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich ebenso. -- 20:57, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Sehe ich auch so.--Tobi72 21:05, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wiederaufnahme der Diskussion Besteht daran Interesse, hier nun auch aktiv zu werden und neue Vorlagen für unsere Artikel zu entwickeln? --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:31, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall! -- 00:09, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Dann wäre hier mein erster Design-Vorschlag in Anlehnung an die MA/En: Artikelart Episode (Beispiel). --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:19, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) 700px ::Bin auch dafür, wenn, dann aber auch mit der richtigen Vorlage des Artikel-Typs. Die ganze Funktion habe ich ja hier schonmal angefangen, müsste wenn eigentlich nur in den korrekten Namensraum portiert werden. Funktioniert hat sie zumindest schon. Frage mich nur, warum bei den Bannern nun die Hintergrundbilder fehlen. Liegt wohl wieder an den ganzen MediaWiki-Änderungen der letzten Tage. --D47h0r Talk 17:00, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wusste nicht, dass du schon soweit warst, dass Ganze als Funktion zu definieren. Hatte mir das heute in der MA/en auch mal näher angeschaut und es dann aber sein lassen, weil ich mich bzgl. Veränderungen der Common.css/Common.js überhaupt nicht auskenne. Dafür hab ich mir dann an etwas vermeintlich Einfacherem die Zähne ausgebissen (ein eingefügtes Bild dazu zu bringen die Seitenbreite nicht zu überschreiten)... Wichtig erscheint mir nur, dass man den Hinweis zur Artikelart nicht als "Warnhinweis" missversteht. Das kann aber dank eines grafischen Symbols, wie in der von dir vorgesehenen png-Datei leicht passieren. Von daher wäre ich da schon für eine abgewandelte MA/en-Variante. Abgewandelt auch, weil ich es besser finde, den Hinweis zwischen Überschrift und Artikeltext zu platzieren und nicht über der Überschrift. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:31, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::kann ich vielleicht behilflich sein? -- 18:07, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Artikeltyp template Artikeltyp-Headline Hier der Artikeltyp Erklärungstext so war das doch gedacht oder?-- 18:14, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Also das gefällt mir sehr gut! -- 19:32, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::So sah damals mein erster Versuch auch aus. Funktioniert heute nur irgendwie mangels Hintergrundbilder nicht mehr so wie angedacht. --D47h0r Talk 19:59, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC)